There is known a technique that fuel is heated before start-up of an internal combustion engine in order to improve a start-up performance of the internal combustion engine. For example, there is known a control device which is configured to start heating fuel at the moment when detecting change a state of a vehicle from a locked door state to a unlocked door state (refer to Patent Document #1).